Fluids, such as fuel and oil, need to achieve long component life on heavy and mobile equipment. In many instances, the filtration systems on machines are not for cleaning heavily contaminated fuel and oil.
In some systems, the supply fuel and oil is stored in a storage tank, and some water and dirt can be removed by using tank settling and draining practices. Remaining water and contaminants can be removed by using bulk filtration.
Existing bulk filtration systems are large, cumbersome, and heavy. Improvements are needed.